The Trio
by SexyLexyGurl
Summary: Smutty fic between Fred, George and Hermione!


_Hey everyone! I'm Lexa Lin! I take requests for writing smut stories. I'll do any pairing for Harry Potter, The Clique, Twilight, and many others. PM me with requests. _

_Pairing: Fred and George Weasley and Hermione Granger for narglesstolemyshoes_

* * *

Hermione crept out of bed and away from her sleeping boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Hermione knew it was wrong but _they_ were so intoxicating. _They_ made her feel wild and spontaneous. _They_ gave her release and opened up her sexual side. Fred and George Weasley were perfect.

Don't get her wrong, Ron was good and all but he was like a virgin. He came easily and cared more about his own pleasure. He did fill her up...when she was a 5th year but now they were out of Hogwarts. She needed more.

She tip-toed over to her underwear draw. Behind it was a secret compartment, charmed to only open for her, and the twins. She pulled on a fiery red demi bra that barely held in her c-cup boobs and a red golden throng that did not hide her wet center. She pulled out her collection of lace stocking and chose a delicate black lace one. Hermione moved to the next draw, her collection of heels and only high ones. This time she went with a pair of red stilettos that were so sharp she could barely walk in them.

Finally she pulled on a revealing silk robe and walked out of the room. She turned down a hallway and reached the door to the basement of the Burrow. She grasped the dusty handle and walked down. Her two lovers were waiting for her stark naked.

Fred walked slowly over to her and slowly trailed his fingers down her back.

"Hello gorgeous."

Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a deep kiss. George had walked over and began to pull down her robe and throng. When he saw her wet thighs, he smirked,

"So aroused already?"

Hermione gasped as he slid 1 digit inside her. Fred began to play with her clit. The twins pulled her backwards onto the king sized bed. Hermione grabbed both their cocks and rubbed them. Fred's head jerked back twice quickly and he came. George followed soon after. Fred positioned her on her hands and knees and entered her dripping womanhood. He began to thrust at a fast pace.

"Do you like my cock? Better than Ron's right?"

Hermione moaned and almost reached her climax when Fred suddenly stopped.

George raised his eyebrow and said,

"Speak when spoken to."

Hermione just gasped and tried to stutter a yes,

"Y-y-yes. Better than Ron's tiny cock."

Fred asked,

"So I'm no as special as I thought I was? You will answer me as master Fred-"

"And me as Master George."

"Y-y-y-yes Master Fred. Please let me come..."

Fred resumed his thrusting and slapped her clit hard. Hermione moaned loudly and her pussy gushed at the action.

"So you like me hitting your clit like a dirty girl huh? You like it my little cock whore?"

"Yes Master F-f-fred."

George had been jacking off in a corner of the bed. When he was satisfied with his hard cock, he started to deep-throat her. He thrust in fast and hit the back of Hermione's throat on every pass. Hermione moaned around his monster cock and the vibrations made his come down her throat. She drank every drop. Fred was still fucking her roughly and she came explosively.

"What a good little cock-whore. I think I should reward you..."

George smirked and took Fred by the hand. He kissed his brother while stroking his brother's cock back to life. Fred lined himself up with George's asshole and began to thrust in slowly. Hermione moaned from her corner of the bed and began to massage her own clit.

The twins were now full on fucking and kissing and stroking. Hermione shouted as she came in time with Fred. Fred lifted her up and set her down on his cock. He lied down and and Hermione began to ride him. Up, down, grind, and repeat. George positioned himself behind Hermione and pressed into her tight little asshole. He began to thrust into her, matching her rhythm with Fred.

She screamed,

"Fuck! You guys are everywhere! I love your fat huge cocks."

Hermione came first, followed by Fred then George. They all lay down on the bed, spent and tired.


End file.
